


To being an us for once, Instead of a them.

by BadBoyDeanAsf



Series: Paper Rings or ; Eddie spaghetti and his husband [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Sonia Kaspbrak, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, Homophobia, M/M, Middle School, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoyDeanAsf/pseuds/BadBoyDeanAsf
Summary: "The thing was..The Tozier’s were his real family. They loved him, Protected him- They gave him a home when the one he had felt more like a prison. Sleeping next to Richie.. He never felt safer, At their dinners- He never felt left out or alone."
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Paper Rings or ; Eddie spaghetti and his husband [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591666
Comments: 20
Kudos: 102





	To being an us for once, Instead of a them.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is what I write when im down and need to get out of my writers block. I absolutely love it, I get a lot of inspiration from the series that @superawkwardgirl on Tumblr writes on here. The child marriage au thing was something I got from her, but the plot that I've written and the ideas I have are all mine! 
> 
> I want to give her credit for the inspo but I genuinely cant remember her fucking A03 I'll add it when I find it!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Apparently things don’t get easier after your boyfriend decides to beat the shit out of your bully in your honor. Henry Bowers’ seemed to have an anger issue and money to match. Things got increasingly harder after that day. It’s been about three months and every day seems to get worse. 

Richie was officially banned from multiple places in town including, but not exclusive to-The bowling-Alley, The Drug store, Greta’s House (After a fateful party.), and was banned from after school activities.

Henry also inherited holding grudges from his father, So Henry tended to show up at just about every date the two husbands had. Eddie was increasingly more surprised that they hadn’t been banned from the Diner. The Owner Lucia seemed to have a soft spot for Richie, and always stayed on his side when authorities would enter. Sometimes Richie would be accused of theft- From an anonymous caller. Other times Henry and his gang would just show up while they were eating together.

Poor Eddie, He was fucking traumatized. It was getting harder and harder for him to hide all of these incidents from his mother. They were only in the sixth grade and Richie had been ‘arrested’ about three times- It was terrifying.

The detention office was turning into an everyday visit for Richie, and consequently Eddie. Richie wasn’t even getting into fights often, He was just running his mouth. A lot. In the last three months Richie’s underlying anger was coming out in lewd jokes and obnoxious comments.

Eddie, He was an anxious mess, He had taken to rocking back and forth in class- He had assumed it was subtle. Until Richie had got up from his assigned seat, Sat right next to him and put a hand on his thigh. He had whispered to him that ‘Everything was fine’ and that ‘They could go to his house and watch sixteen candles.’

It didn’t take long for Eddie to realise that having Richie’s touch kept him grounded and sane. It also seemed to be getting Richie in a lot of trouble- Like a lot, By this point he was ignoring rules and assigned seats completely. The school had a strict touching policy, Basically meaning no hand holding, caressing, or kissing of any kind. 

So having your husband hold your thigh and kiss your cheek in the middle of class- Well, It wasn’t helping either of their cases. Eddie was basically hanging on Richie everyday. The fact that Henry was constantly torturing and following them was turning him into an anxiety ridden kid.

It was during one of his rants in the hall that Richie had done it. 

“Rich! I can’t take it anymore! He’s always following us, He curses at me! Says shit about you when you can’t defend yourself! It’s so wrong! I can’t- I can’t handle this shit.”

Richie had let out a deep breath before grabbing Eddie’s face in both of his hands and adjusting his head to look him in the eyes. 

“Eds’ Baby, Its gonna’ be fine- You’re going to be fine.” 

Eddie was about to protest, To scream and shout into the empty halls that Henry was crazy and this shit is wrong! He didn’t get the chance, Because Richie was pressing his lips against his. Richie had kissed him- Eddie’s heart nearly stopped.

So it continued like that, Soft kisses here and there. Usually when Eddie started to panic, Or when he looked ‘unusually cute’ while he was trying to nap in Richie’s bed. 

Their new discovered past time was highly enjoyable for the both of them, They knew they were both still kids and should take it slow. However, it didn’t take long for the both of them to push things forward and tongues were sliding against each other in heated kisses.

The consequences of this landed both of them in the Principal’s office, Eddie shaking his leg nervously and Richie’s hand attempting to hold it in place and keep his husband calm. It wasn’t working. 

Richie had an outright angry look on his face and he just about glared at every single person to come in and out of the room.

It was during one of Eddie’s major freak outs, About Richie skipping too many classes and how he was most likely to get expelled soon. Richie had continuously told him he didn’t really care for school anyway and it would be a great vacation. However, soon after those words left his mouth Eddie had burst into tears. 

‘What am I supposed to do without you?’ 

The question came from Eddie’s mouth as he took shaky breaths and tried to calm himself down and stop the excessive tears. So Richie had done the only thing he knew would calm Eddie down. He held Eddie’s small waist and gave him a soft consoling kiss. 

However it wasn’t only one. 

There was another.

And another.

There was the shrieking of an unusually annoying teacher and her heels clicking furiously towards them, Ripping the boys apart with aggressive and painful fingers. 

So they ended up next to each other sitting in the office, Eddie on the verge of tears once again- And Richie fuming with every single curse word being whispered under his breath- He wasn’t very quiet about it either.

Of course they had gotten an earful and both of their parents’ had been called. The terror that went through Eddie’s body at the mention of the call had his blood running cold and he wasn’t sure how he was going to approach his mother.

He was kissing a boy.

He was kissing Richie Tozier.

His mother would drop dead, Or maybe even kill him.

Eddie’s mother had made it to the school way before the Tozier’s had arrived. She came through the door like a whirlwind and Eddie had whiplash from how fast she had grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the chair, effectively pulling him from Richie’s grasp.

Apparently their ‘oh so kind’ Principal had explained the situation quite ‘clearly’. Which left his mother shouting at just about everyone in the vicinity. Before she had zeroed in on Richie- She had called him every name in the book.

With every word that came out of his mother’s mouth, Eddie’s heart broke more. He knew the words wouldn’t hurt Richie, They would only make him have more anger towards Eddie’s mother- But hearing her say such awful things about the person he loved most..It hurt him to no end.

Eddie was pulled out of the office within minutes, He watched as they quickly passed the Tozier’s coming in with confused and concerned looks on their faces. Eddie tried to give them a small wave before getting rushed out the door. 

Only hearing his mother yell about how ‘Disrespectful’ and ‘disgusting’ the Tozier family were.

The thing was..The Tozier’s were his real family. They loved him, Protected him- They gave him a home when the one he had felt more like a prison. Sleeping next to Richie.. He never felt safer, At their dinners- He never felt left out or alone. 

They were his family, And Richie Tozier was his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and subscriptions mean the world to me! <3
> 
> ~love, Kellie


End file.
